


Touch

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Gunpla Academy, Tatsuya has some questions and Allan's the best option available to answer them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetnessAffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/gifts), [Elmina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmina/gifts).



Tonight's plan for entertainment had been a nice few hours of building gunpla in Allan's room, and that's what it had been up until now, anyway. The 1/144 Overflag they were putting together was coming along nicely, but Allan had noticed something about Tatsuya being somehow off tonight. He had asked about it on a few occasions, but the answer had always been the same, "it's nothing", which got old the second time and had Allan wondering about Tatsuya's well-being.

At least until his friend finally decided to get to the point himself. "Allan," Tatsuya said, putting down the gunpla part he had been working on and turning to look at his model building partner with an expression so calm and determined that Allan really had to wonder what was going on. At least Tatsuya finally wanted to talk, and Allan gave him a smile as he studied the boy with a questioning look. Tatsuya stared at him for a long while then took a deep breath. 

"Would you..." Tatsuya asked carefully. "Teach me? About sex." 

_That_ was _not_ exactly what Allan had expected to hear, and he opened his mouth to question what Tatsuya had just said but didn't manage to say a word. Tatsuya kept looking at him with that same determination in his eyes as before, except for the slight blush that was touching his cheeks by now. It made Tatsuya look so adorable that Allan almost blushed himself, but the question still had him dumbfounded. "I," he took a deep breath. "What? Tatsuya. You mind repeating that?" 

"Teach me about sex," Tatsuya firmly stated, though his face was getting thoroughly red now. "What I mean is... Guy things, Allan. It's not like my father ever explained anything, and this is obviously not something I want to ask Yana about." Allan nodded a little at that point, having to agree. Going by what he knew of Yana, he figured that while she would've been more than happy to explain to Tatsuya everything he needed to know about sex, the levels of awkwardness of the matter would've been through the roof. 

Tatsuya took a deep breath. "You can only learn so much by reading things online," he continued then paused for a moment, the embarrassment getting so obvious that Allan was about to die from how cute Tatsuya looked. "Besides," Tatsuya added with a hint of a frown. "What I could find online was mostly porn, and from what I've managed to learn so far, that's not how it works in practice. Porn sets a bad example and gives you false expectations. I can think of exactly two people I could ask this, and out of those two, Julian would probably get too bothered about showing me anything. So I'm asking you, since I figured that you wouldn't mind too much. Point being, I..." He trailed off again then composed himself and focused his eyes on Allan. "I want to know how to take care of it, in practice." 

Considering how big a crush he had on Tatsuya, the first thing that crossed Allan's mind was that this was really something he'd never expected; not Tatsuya being the one to suggest things to him. He got a hold of himself quickly enough, realizing he was the older out of the two of them, it was a serious question and as the senior, there was certain responsibility to consider. "Of course, Tatsuya. But... You mean you've never...?" Allan asked carefully, studying the look on his companion's face. 

"Oh, I... Ah. Have," Tatsuya quietly admitted. "It was okay, I guess. It's just that I'm not sure if I did it right, not that there probably are too many ways to take care of yourself. But, Allan. Is this too much to ask?" He questioned, appearing a little uncertain - which just made him look ten times more lovable, Allan thought. "I mean, maybe it would make you awkward since we're both guys. Or maybe..." Tatsuya trailed off, looking a lot more bothered now. "Am I not... Well. Maybe you're not interested in doing things like that with another guy around? Or am I not desirable as a partner for such activity?" 

Allan shook his head, smiling. "Good heavens, what makes you think that? Why on earth would someone with your cute looks wonder about that, anyway? You're absolutely adorable, Tatsuya, and the things I'd do to you if you'd let me-" At that point he caught himself and went dead quiet. Tatsuya stared at him with a puzzled look for a moment then looked a little amused. "I mean," Allan corrected himself. "Heh, what I meant to say is that it's actually completely normal to question things like that at your age. And really, I... I wouldn't mind." 

"You'll do it then?" Tatsuya moved a little closer all of a sudden, appearing relieved and happy. "Great! So, should I take my clothes off? Or what do we do?" He went on to remove the shirt he was wearing before Allan managed to say a word, and for a moment, the only thing he really could do was stare at the fact that Tatsuya was quite handsome for his age. 

The younger boy was about to continue stripping when Allan finally managed to snap himself out of it. "Wait wait, slow down," he cut in. "You don't have to get naked just yet. Damn it, how did this happen anyway? I always thought I'd be the one to... What am I saying?" He took a deep breath and looked the half-naked youth sitting on his bed right in the eye. "Tatsuya. First of all, do you have any idea of what you're doing?" 

"As much as I can, reading things online," Tatsuya replied. "Or, well. Do you mean the fact that we're both guys? That happens, doesn't it? And to be honest I think I'm more comfortable with a man as my partner. Girls, they..." He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "I think girls expect the man to take the lead and to know everything, which I obviously don't. I also have a family honor to consider. Then again," he added with a sigh. "I've also never met a girl who I've felt like I'd want to do anything with," he confessed. "You and Julian on the other hand... Wait, this was still normal, right?" 

"Ah. That's not my point," Allan explained. "And if your online research was extensive enough, you know this is normal. What I mean is..." He gave Tatsuya a firm look. "Let's put it this way - I've done enough research myself." All just to figure out if his crush on Tatsuya was normal, but Allan wasn't about to say that aloud. "And I've learned that a man can fall for a man, or find another man attractive. You can prefer male partners and even marry one! In some countries, like back in my home country, anyway." Tatsuya watched him with a somewhat amused look, and this time, Allan was the one who was starting to feel embarrassed. He took a moment to calm himself then looked at his younger partner again and nodded. "Well, to get this started." He got up from his chair and sat down on the bed next to Tatsuya, then after a second of consideration, took off his shirt. Now they were on an equal level, at least. "There. Now then, I'll do my best to teach you. If anything feels weird, tell me right away and I'll stop, all right?" 

Tatsuya nodded, looking so serious that Allan wanted to laugh. He settled to smiling though; Tatsuya could get pretty sincere when he wanted to, which just added to his charm. "Okay so first, let's..." Allan trailed off and leaned over to his desk to pick up a few items from one of the lower drawers. Tatsuya stared at him curiously, and Allan placed the things on the bed. "Preparations. Let's start with these. Even you would know what these are, right?" 

"Condoms," Tatsuya stated in an imperturbable voice. "I know what they're for, although why would we need them?" 

"We don't, not right now," Allan clarified. "As you can see, this is an unopened package. I haven't exactly had any use for them here, but what I'm trying to say here is that you should always have some! So," he continued, opening the package. He took out a condom in its wrapper and handed it to Tatsuya. "Now you have one! It's a man's responsibility to carry one, and since you don't have an older brother or such to tell you this, well, there you have it." He grinned. "Although if I'm teaching you anything, I'd best also show you how to use them at some point. But before that." He moved on to another item he had picked up - a bottle of hand lotion, which made Tatsuya give him a curious look. "You said you've tried something before, but did it occur to you to use any kind of lubricant?" 

"No," Tatsuya admitted, seeming a little embarrassed again. "So I was doing something wrong after all. Suppose something like that would've helped to minimize the friction and..." He trailed off, thoughtful. "Oh wait," he then added. "Having a condom would've actually taken care of the mess, now that I think of it. The first time I ever did anything, I had a bit of trouble hiding the sheets from Yana afterwards, you see." 

Allan chuckled a bit. "Now you're catching on. That's one way of doing it, yes. Another one would be these." He held up the third item - a common package of tissues that one would find anywhere. "Easy to dispose of, even with your stalky maid around! Anyway, on with the lesson." He stopped to think for a moment then sighed. "I suppose it'd only be fair if we both take off our pants?" He stood up, watching his companion, and Tatsuya followed after a few seconds. Both of them then removed their pants and stood there in their underwear. Tatsuya looked so beautiful, Allan thought as he studied his younger partner, but he forced himself to calm down. Now was really not a good time to lose it. "Guess these should go, too," he muttered, glancing at his underwear. He realized that out of the two of them, Tatsuya probably had less trouble getting naked than he did, due to the Japanese culture and their public baths. 

That might've been the case, but something seemed to make Tatsuya hesitate, and Allan could guess pretty well what is was. He did have the exact same problem, after all - and seeing he had a nearly-naked Tatsuya in his room wanting lessons on sex, it was way too late to not feel aroused. "Considering the subject of our lesson, here," Allan said after a moment of awkward silence of them both standing there. "This... Aheh, is to be expected. We don't have to get completely naked if you don't want but..." Tatsuya silenced him at that moment by being the first one to get rid of his underwear after all, although he was also quite quick to sit down and cover himself. Allan grinned a bit, except now he of course had to face the fact of being the one with his underwear still on. He got the deed done as quickly as possible then sat down. "Now, then." 

"It's..." Tatsuya was staring at him quite blatantly all of a sudden, and Allan felt his face turning red. His younger companion caught himself a second later and lowered his face then cleared his throat as he looked at Allan again. "It's bigger than mine," he muttered. "I figured it would be, you're older than I am and everything, and mine might not yet be... You know. But, ah. Now what?" 

A good question; Allan already had enough trouble focusing, considering Tatsuya was sitting on his bed naked. "Well," he said, carefully considering his options. Whatever happened, he was supposed to be the one who knew what to do and therefore needed to stay absolutely calm. Calm, like when working on a gunpla... He smiled at the thought as he studied Tatsuya again. Prettier than the most beautiful gunpla he'd ever seen, he thought. "I'll show you what next, but before that - are you absolutely sure you're okay with me touching you?" 

Tatsuya nodded, and Allan moved a little closer, picking up the bottle of hand lotion. "First," he reminded his partner held up the bottle. "We take some of this." Tatsuya studied closely as Allan spread some of the lotion over his hand. "Now we just..." Allan paused then pulled away. "It'd be easier to explain if I'm sitting behind you. If you don't mind?" He shifted his position a little, and Tatsuya moved closer carefully, his body going all tense. "First time ever being close to anyone like this?" Allan asked in a soft voice, and Tatsuya lowered his head. 

"Who do you think I ever get close to?" Tatsuya quietly replied. "Yana maybe, but she's..." He paused and shook his head. "Not like that. And it's mostly her getting way too comfortable with me, anyway. This is... Different." Allan felt him relax a little, but he still seemed cautious. "It's not bad, though." Tatsuya added with a hint of a smile. "You're warm. This feels kind of nice." 

"Good then," Allan said as he wrapped his arms around his partner's waist. "Now pay attention. Since you've tried before, you know how the basics go, but what you're supposed to do here is..." He took a deep breath to calm himself then slowly placed his right hand on Tatsuya's crotch. Tatsuya froze for a moment but appeared to do his best to relax, and Allan carefully wrapped his fingers around the boy's erection. "Here we go. See now," Allan instructed as he moved his hand a little. "Using the lotion removes the friction, so it makes doing this..." He trailed of at that point as Tatsuya slapped his hands over his mouth and leaned against him, and Allan smiled. Too adorable and too desirable - and here he was stuck being the good example. It didn't matter, he decided. Taking care of what Tatsuya needed to learn came first; he could certainly take care of himself later. 

With Tatsuya sitting there against him, he couldn't help himself. Just a little bit was fine, he figured as he raised his free hand to Tatsuya's chest, softly tracing the boy's skin. Tatsuya muttered something inaudible against his hands, and Allan chuckled. "Sorry, but you're just too cute and I can't help but to tease you just a little," he whispered. "But it also serves as a little bit of an extra lesson - not all has to be about this," he added as he drew his fingertips over the tip of Tatsuya's hard-on. "There are other sensitive parts on your body, like here..." His fingers brushed over a nipple, and Tatsuya's body tensed under his touch again for a moment. 

Only for a moment; Tatsuya then pressed against his touch, and Allan had to remind himself that this was supposed to be a lesson and he really needed to control himself, although he really wanted to touch every part of Tatsuya's body. He found himself really wanting to kiss Tatsuya's neck, but that might've been too much. This would have to do right now, he thought as he moved his hand, his left hand caressing his partner's chest and his right working on Tatsuya's hard sex. Tatsuya's skin felt warm under his fingertips, and the muffled sound the boy was making was so sweet that Allan had never heard anything so precious before. 

He realized Tatsuya wasn't going to last too long, his age and lack of experience considered. True enough, a few minutes was all it took from him fondling the younger boy, and he barely got his hand in the way before Tatsuya made a mess of his bedsheets. At least he got Tatsuya to relax finally and just lean on him for a moment, and that moment made Allan feel so ridiculously happy. 

"Sorry," Tatsuya muttered after a moment, sounding embarrassed. "I'm, ah," he gritted his teeth and took a few deep breaths. "That. Didn't go very well for a lesson, because I completely forgot to pay attention. Much of a student, am I?" He laughed a little and leaned against Allan's shoulder without really realizing he was doing so. "Just, as you could probably figure," he continued, his voice low, almost a whisper. "Nobody's ever touched me like that, and it just felt so good that I..." 

"It's fine. Quite fine! I can show you again," Allan offered cheerfully. He realized at that point that he was just happily sitting there holding Tatsuya when some cleaning was in order, and he reached for the tissues to clean his hand - and his partner - a little. "Besides," he added. "I offered to teach you how to use a condom too, and we didn't get to that yet either. We can try again later if you want..." He trailed off, catching himself sounding a little too enthusiastic about the possibility of there being more lessons. 

Tatsuya didn't seem to be against the idea, at least. On the contrary, he looked quite happy as he turned around and knelt on the bed, looking at Allan. "Would you?" He asked, then smirked, and Allan stared at his companion with a puzzled look. "Then again," Tatsuya continued, his eyes narrowing a little. "You never got to those... How did you put it, again? Those 'things you'd do to me if I let you' either you know," he said with a smirk that reminded Allan of the younger boy's battle moods. Of course the whole statement made Allan feel thoroughly embarrassed, just from the fact that Tatsuya just had to remember what he had said _and_ bring it up. 

"As for the condoms," Tatsuya mused, smiling brightly. "Can't we just start with... That?" He pointed down quite blatantly. "I mean, if you don't mind me touching you, since we already did that the other way around. Could I?" 

Rather blunt but a very good reminder, Allan had to admit, having so adamantly decided to take care of Tatsuya earlier that he'd completely forgotten he was hard himself. "Well that'd... Serve as an example, yes. I, ah," he paused and nodded a little, hoping he didn't look too red on his face. "I really wouldn't mind if you do, so let's go on with the lesson." He picked up the pack of condoms, took out one and held it up, taking a deep breath. "All right, pay attention now. Be careful when removing the wrapper so you don't tear the contents. Like this." He removed the wrapper slowly to make an example then held up the condom. "Also you need to take into consideration which direction it rolls open. If you need to check, hold it over your finger like this and roll it open just a little. See, this one goes this way." 

"Why is it red?" Tatsuya cut in, looking way too amused by the fact. "Well, I do know these come in various types and all, but..." 

Allan laughed at that. "Because it is!" He declared. "Actually," he then explained. "I think this is one of those flavored ones. Strawberry or something?" He nodded at the package lying next to him on the bed. "I didn't exactly pay much attention to that when buying these, I just wanted red ones. Anyway, look closely! This is how you put one on." Allan got the condom on himself slowly to make a point, even if it was a quite embarrassing with Tatsuya leaning in and studying his every move. 

"Okay, got it, I think. I'm going to have to try doing that later," Tatsuya said, then glanced up at Allan's face with a questioning look. "But why would you have a condom that tastes like strawberry- oh. Oh, wait." He grinned, blushing at the stupidity of his own question, and Allan was about to melt from the cuteness again. "I get it," Tatsuya added, raising his hand to his hair all of a sudden and pulling it back. "It's because of this." Before Allan managed to comment anything on the matter, Tatsuya had already leaned down again and taken the tip of Allan's hard-on in his mouth. 

There weren't too many ways Allan could think of how to react to that, and he settled to repeating Tatsuya's earlier move of slapping his hand over his mouth before he made any noise. Tatsuya was a complete beginner and obviously had no idea what he was doing, but Allan had to admit that it wasn't like his own experience level was exactly much higher. Considering how long he had been sitting there with Tatsuya's naked body so close to his, having had the opportunity to touch him and now _this_ , his partner's experience level really didn't matter. Tatsuya's attempt at sucking on the tip of his sex was rather awkward, but damn it if it didn't feel good, and Allan closed his eyes, letting the boy do as he liked. 

"It feels pretty hot," Tatsuya mumbled as he wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking a little. "But this really does taste like strawberry," he added as he ran his tongue over the tip of Allan's erection. "With a bit of a rubbery side taste, but still." Inexperienced as his blowjob attempt was, what Tatsuya was doing was still quite controlled and precise, reminding Allan of the boy's skill in Gunpla battle. He would have told Tatsuya so, but he figured keeping himself quiet was more important. After all, there were neighbors to take into consideration. It was too late of start worrying about that, he realized, even more determined to stay silent. 

If Tatsuya claimed to not have paid attention to the lesson about touching before, his fingers certainly felt good as he experimented on stroking the base of Allan's erection. Considering how long he'd been hard, Allan knew he wasn't about to hold out for very long. At least he wasn't going to make a mess thanks to the condom. Tatsuya moved away a little to study what he was doing and ran his fingers over the whole length then just took a better hold, almost gripping too hard, but at that point Allan wasn't about to care. He kept his hands firmly over his mouth, keeping himself silenced as he came. 

"Hey, did you...?" Tatsuya asked, studying he sight. "I think I could feel that, with my hand here." He raised his head and looked at Allan, then went all red on his face. "Err. I'm sorry, Allan. Did I go too far? And... Did I actually do any of that right? With my limited experience, I don't really know if any of that actually felt good at all." 

"No no, it was fine," Allan cut in then paused to take a few deep breaths and compose himself. "I did agree to let you touch me, and frankly, that was... Way beyond what I was expecting to happen." He smiled a little as he studied his partner. "I thought you just wanted to try touching since our earlier lesson went as it did, but... Tatsuya. Where did you learn to do something like that anyway?" 

Tatsuya lowered his eyes a little. "Well, ahh," he admitted, appearing ashamed. "From those porn clips I saw while looking for information. I take it I wasn't very good?" 

The embarrassed confession made Allan laugh. "Nah, I'd say you're inexperienced, but that was by no means bad. But you know, wasn't it _you_ who said looking at porn gives you false expectations?" He shook his head and smiled. "Either way." He studied his companion then raised his hand to pet Tatsuya's hair. "You're really something else. I never imagined you'd be the one to suggest things like this." Tatsuya gave him a smile, and Allan nodded. "If you need to know anything at all, you can ask me! I might not be the most experienced person around, but..." 

"What about those things you'd do to me?" Tatsuya asked with a smirk. "What if I said I want to know what those are? I mean, if it's anything like what you did before..." He gave Allan a sheepish grin. "Just, I'm kind of curious now." 

"I, ahhh..." Allan laughed again. This whole lesson had really gone to places. "If you want to try, I'd be glad to show you at some point. Then again," he glanced at his desk, where the almost finished gunpla lay. "We never finished that poor Overflag, either. So we could have another..." He cleared his throat then grinned. "Private Gunpla building lesson." 

"Great," Tatsuya agreed as he got up from the bed and started putting his clothes on. "See you tomorrow night!" 

With Tatsuya escaping his room, Allan could only smile and wonder exactly _what_ he had gotten himself into. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> To answer Allan’s thoughts - the rest of his life, Gunpla marriage, lots of sex in random places, etc. And he loves every moment of it anyway!
> 
> An awkward 16-year-old and an awkward 15-year old yeah this fic is kinda… that. But Academy totally ended up in threesomes with Julian. Until what goes on in Chapter 13 of the manga happened anyway.
> 
> Speaking of manga, yes this is yet another Meijin Reward Porn fic, for scanlation of Chapters 12-13 of Gundam Build Fighters Amazing manga.


End file.
